


never knew

by comeros (leprixx)



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drinking, Hair-pulling, I'm Sorry, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leprixx/pseuds/comeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts innocently enough, Thiago being tactile as usual, pressing close and their knees brushing, David grinning at him and relaxing his thighs, enjoying the closeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never knew

It starts innocently enough, Thiago being tactile as usual, pressing close and their knees brushing, David grinning at him and relaxing his thighs, enjoying the closeness. A regular night out during down season, everyone full of smiles and enough alcohol that they're all thankful that tomorrow is an off day.

"You going to drink more?" Thiago asks, and it takes a minute before David realizes he's talking to him, another to notice that they're as alone as they can be, the team separating in smaller groups inside the tiny bar. 

"Don't think so." He reaches for his half-full glass and tilts it some before shrugging and downing the rest of it, making at face as the warm alcohol burns its way down his throat. "Never thought I'd say this but I miss booze from back home."

Thiago snorts and passes his own glass to David. "You won't be saying this tomorrow."

David drinks this one slower, enjoying the burn and slouching a bit more on the booth so that Thiago can slide one arm over his shoulders. When he finishes Thiago's drink, a warm hand slides into the back of his neck and he blames the alcohol for the way things go soft and fuzzy around him, Thiago's voice nothing but a soft murmur as he starts on a story about his childhood friends.

It's another half an hour before they move, Thiago breathing in deep before slightly shaking David back into himself, snorting when the only answer he gets is a slow blink and unfocused eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He stands and reaches for David, helping him when his knees wobbles and wrapping a firm hand on David's upper arm.

"Didn't mean to get this drunk." David mumbles, trying not to stumble and following him out the bar, waving goodbye to the guys and calling out an ashamed goodbye to the old lady that owns the place. She waves him away and says some stuff to Thiago about him being a good young man - David tries to pay attention but all of his attention seems to be focused on the way Thiago's hand is holding him close. 

David loses himself for a bit and when he comes to, Thiago is ushering him inside a cab and following inside, rattling off his own address to the driver. The ride seems to take forever with the way they're staying ways apart, and David leans with his cheek smushed against the window, tries to memorize the warmness of Thiago's hand on him.

"It's my fault." Thiago says, not looking at him.

"What?" 

"That you got drunk." His lips are set in their usual stubborn lines and David barely manages to open his mouth before Thiago is speaking again, portuguese sharp - "Should've left it there."

"Just…" David flaps a hand and pets Thiago's hand before giving up. "It's fine. You're taking care of me so we're set."

Thiago frowns at him but says nothing. David goes back to staring out the window and manages to step out of the cab quietly when they reach their destination, a bit more steady on his feet, even managing to pay for the fare despite the way Thiago's expression grows darker at the way David bats his hands away in order to give the driver the bills.

"Should I have taken you home?" Thiago asks when the elevator's door is shut and it begins to move.

"No?" David tries to meet his eyes but Thiago is looking anywhere else but at him. "Do you want me to leave?" He can't quite mask the hurt in his tone, the way Thiago's slight annoyance stings at him.

"No, no. I want you here, it's fine. Sorry." Thiago is close again, hands coming up and hovering half an inch away from the sides of David's face. He leans into it and has a second to appreciate the way Thiago's expression smooths out at the contact before the elevator dings and Thiago blinks back into himself, hands falling and instead one of his arms coming up to wrap around David, guiding him inside Thiago's apartment. "You want some water?"

"Yeah." He says, but moves with him when the older man starts away from him, hand coming up to keep Thiago's arm around him.

Their eyes meet.

"You going to let me get you your water?"

"Thiago," David starts, unsure of what to say. "Sorry."

"No, come on." Thiago sighs and steps closer, wraps both arms around him and pulls down until David's face is pressing against his. "Don't apologize, it's fine. I'm just… Not in a good mood."

"Sorry." He says, somewhat entranced by the way Thiago's voice sounds close and smooth.

"Not your fault, come on." Thiago's hand pets his hair and David squirms a bit but otherwise doesn't move. "Hey."

"What?" He mumbles, shuffling closer, shoulders slumping in order to press the rest of his body closer to Thiago's.

"Davi."

"Yeah?"

"You're great." David startles and goes to pull back but stops when Thiago's hand fists in his hair. "Don't, just- You're my friend. Thanks."

David feels himself blushing and looks down, hands light when they settle on Thiago's strong hips. "You're my best friend too."

Thiago inhales beside him, hand clutching tighter at David's hair when he tries to move in order to share a smile and when it pulls on his scalp David can't help it, he's still a bit drunk and they're standing so close together their feet are touching, Thiago's face touching his and he can't, can't help himself, can't swallow back the moan that spills from his slack lips. 

Thiago's hand twitches in his hair and David freezes, muscles that he hadn't realized had relaxed tensing up again. 

"Davi-"  
"Sorry-"

David goes to pull back and this time Thiago lets him, hand still buried in his hair and eyes meeting his, pupils blown wide and mouth slightly open. Their eyes meet and this time David manages to swallow it back but then Thiago pulls harder and he moans, lower when his hair gets pulled _again_ and when Thiago continues to pull he stretches his neck and bends his knees slightly, fighting to stay the same height as Thiago and feeling his face burn.

"None of that," Thiago says, voice rough, and it takes a knee nudging his own and raised eyebrows before David straightens back to his full height, sting from getting his hair pulled turning into warmth and buzzing under his skin when Thiago's lips spread on a fond smile and- "Good. You're so good."

**Author's Note:**

> this is all [jj's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queenmaker) fault. i regret most things in life but not writing "davi" instead of "david" when it's thiago speaking bc lbr.


End file.
